Megaman ZX: Archangel
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: What if Iris didn't die on the final weapon? What if after spending 300 years drifting through space in suspended animation, she landed on a forgein planet with a strange metal? Why did Model I chose her, and will she and four Hylians save their world?
1. Chapter 1

**Megaman ZX: Archangel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iris or anything MMX/MMZX related. But Gilme and the Hylians are ALL MINE!**

Chapter 1

There was silence and a great cold. She had never felt so very, very cold. Her entire body seemed to be frozen. She was in pain from head to toe. "…it's so cold…..and I can't…get…warm…" _Why does my voice sound so strange…? Why can't I move…? _As far as she could tell, she was sprawled on a cold stone floor in no where squared. Her vision was foggy and every joint seemed to burn with agony. Her voice was filled with static, and was much higher than normal.

Her blue eyes, which were reduced to rentals, half closed from the pain. _What…happened… to me…? Why…am…I hurt like…this…? How…long…have I been…lying here…like this…? _A thrill of pain surged through her as she tried to move. "…It hurts…so… much…" She saw her hand out of the corner of her eye. _I'm…bleeding…? _Once again, it hurt so much to move that she stopped trying.

"…Someone…please help…it…it hurts…" Then a shimmering golden light appeared in front of her. "Who's…there…?" A girl? She was tall, had dark hair and amethyst eyes, and there was a strange glow about her. Almost like she saw see-through…The girl knelt down and placed something in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"Take care of this." She whispered. "It is a powerful weapon."

"Wait…who are you? Where…where am I?"

"Shh. It's okay, Iris. The pain will go away. You will land soon."

"Land…? Am…I in space…?" The girl's form began to fade.

"Wait…! Don't go…!"

"It's okay, little one. Everything will be alright…" Iris closed her eyes and stopped moving, plunging into the dark, forbidding, frightening depths of unconsciousness. While she lay unmoving, the broken ship fragment she lay inside was caught in orbit of a planet, in a different, practically empty universe in the most remote area of the star system. Gilme.

**/On Gilme  
**

Heather carefully bit of the branch between her teeth. A cold breeze from the north sliced through her fluffy white fur, causing her to shiver. Nipping off the leaf, she scampered back to the watcher, forgetting to watch for the bramble vines scattered on the ground. "Ow!" Heather stopped and carefully pulled the thorn out of her paw with her teeth. Giving her wings a quick shake, she brought the leaf to the watcher and put it down.

"Good work, Heather." The watcher said, nosing the leaf. "You found the leaf I sent you to get." Heather ducked her head awkwardly, then she swiped a paw over her ear.

"It wasn't easy. There are so many different trees in the woods." That was true. Heather looked up at the forestline. There were thick, emerald trees mixed with always-greens and no-leaves, as they were called. No-leaves were trees that had lost the ability to shoot new leaves. Always-greens didn't lose their leaves-or pines-during the mild winters, unlike most trees. They weren't entirely common. It had taken her forever to find the rare always-green goldleaf.

"Yes, that's true. You're free to have fun, but don't wander too far from the homecamp, alright?"

"Okay!" Heather got to her paws and scurried back among the trees. She loved free hour. Just for a little, she could get away from the reconstruction. The homecamp had gotten hit by lightning and set on fire. It had been hard to get away. Lucky for them, there was a sudden downpour, so their dens weren't badly damaged, and the herb store was still in tact. But, there were many things that hadn't avoiding being torched, and fixing everything was taking forever. There were two species of Hylians: Light Angel and Dark Angel. Dark angels preferred war to peace. There were ten tribes in the Light Angel confederacy: Darkmoon, Lightmoon, Silvermoon, Rushingriver, Solareclipse, FireofMoonlight, IceofMoonlight, Sunstone, Moonstone, and WindofMoonlight, her tribe.

Hylians were shapshifters. They could take on whatever form they whished, although mostly they preferred to remain in their native form, a mule-sized cat with eagle's wings.

"Hi Heather!" Another Hylian waved her tail, signaling for Heather to come over.

"Hi Amy!" Heather purred in delight. Amy was a bad-tempered girl from another tribe, but who cared? She certainly didn't. Amy was only rough and unsympathetic she didn't want everyone to know she was totally soft-hearted. "How's it going in Silvermoon?"

"It's okay. I'm stuck on scavenging, but that's nothing new." Amy's ears twitched. Looking a bit worried, she added "Is everything alright here? I heard your homecamp get hit by lightning."

"I'm okay. Nothing was badly damaged and no one was hurt, thank Lupus." Heather replied. Amy's eyes brightened.

"That's great!"

"Heyy! Girls!" A cat-angel with black fur and red eyes appeared from the treetops and landed next to them.

"Jade!" Amy gave her friend such a hearty shove she nearly pushed him off balance. "Good to see you." Jade was another one of Heather's friends. He was a Dark Hylian that had moved to FireofMoonlight because he was peace-loving. Not only was he smarter than most tribe elders, he often got Amy out of trouble for clobbering others when she got mad.

"Good to see you." Jade purred. "I see the prey's running well in your territory." He eyed Heather's glossy pelt.

"Yeah. There's this giant den of badgermice!" Heather squeaked. Bagermice were a type of mouse that supplied all the vitamins Hylians needed in a single meal. "They're very tasty."

"Yeah." Amy said, licking the back of her paw. "Eat one and it takes all your self control not to devour the whole pile."

"Yup. I remember what happened when I ate my first badger mouse." Jade replied.

"It's hard to forget!" Heather purred in amusement.

"Have you seen Lucas?" Amy asked, looking over Jade's shoulder. "Usually he's here the lecture me about leaving Silvermoon territory alone by now." Lucas was Amy's brother. He always got on her case about this and that rule and was _really _annoying sometimes. He was sorta fun most of the time, but he could be irritating whenever he began to rant about the rules.

"Oh yeah, he was headed your way when I was coming to see you two. Well, I gave him a challenge." Jade had an impish expression on his face.

"Really? What'd you make'em do?" Amy suddenly leaned over, excited. Jade's 'challenges' were often very long or very hard. And Lucas was always bragging about how he could handle anything, so whenever Jade gave him one of the challenges, he couldn't refuse.

"I marked out a strip of riverbank and told him to count all the pebbles."

Amy and Heather fell over, purring so hard their nearly cried. "Oh, I wish I was there to see that one!" Amy exclaimed finally. "he's going to be there for twenty summers! Remind me to tell that to whoever courts my mother. Except bigger strips! Much bigger!"

"Oh yes!" Heather purred. "You're a mad genius, Jade!"

Jade suddenly stopped laughing. He looked up. "What's that?"

Heather looked up, puzzled. There was something strange in the sky, falling towards the ground. It was grey and fairly large, surrounded by strange golden light. "A meteor…?"

"…! Get back! It's coming this way!" Amy mewed suddenly. All three cat-angels fell to the ground-just in time to avoid the flying metal object. It crashed into the trees farther away.

"What in the name of the nine rings of hell was that?"

"I don't know." Amy stared as Heather began to quickly pad downwards.

"I have to see what happened!"

"Wait! Heather!" Lucas had come out of no where and yelped at the fire caused by the crash. "Aren't you supposed to run AWAY from Lupus-forsaken space objects, not towards them?"

Heather didn't listen. She just ran onwards. Amy shook her head, and then ran after her. After another second, so did Jade.

Lucas stood alone on the ridge. He felt like something was watching him… "Hey guys! Wait for me!" As he ran after them, a pair of glittering eyes vanished into the darkness.

**/**

Heather looked up. A huge chunk of metal had fallen from the sky and landed in the forest. She found herself looking for an entrance. Eventually she squeezed through an opening in the side. She found a network of stretches that looked like the great halls of the temple near the mountain.

"…h…e…l…p…" Heather's ears twitched at the sound.

"Someone's in here!" She got to her paws and ran down the walkways. She took no notice of the ruined machines that were lying everywhere. The voice sounded like it was weak with pain, and it had been calling for a long time.

"Please…someone…find…me…" Heather burst into the room and immediately screeched to a stop. In the centre of this room lay a strange alien. In fact, remembering the carvings in the temple, Heather knew exactly what it was.

"…a human? But it can't be…" Well, human or not it - no, not 'it'; the human was probably a girl judging by the appearance - was badly injured. There were cuts and slash marks everywhere on her body. Her arms were badly burned, as if something had exploded while she was near it. Her hair was messy, brown, and extremely long. Heather stared, mortified. The girl shifted her head slightly, towards her. Her eyes were blank, the pupils swallowed by a sea of blue that screamed of NDE. (near death experience)

"Poor thing…" Heather whimpered. She slipped a bit closer and nudged the human's hand slightly with her nose. That's when the strange object she was holding lit up. As Amy, Jade and Lucas skidded into the room, they transformed into a totally foreign form. Suddenly, they looked like humans too-all expect for their ears.

Amy's hair was blue and shoulder length, and her ears stuck out of her head. She had a blue sleeveless shirt and vest, along with fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. She had dark blue jeans and combat boots.

Heather's hair was flame red and somewhat longer than Amy's, but her ears remained the same. She was dressed basically the same way, but she was wearing white tennis shoes and red-and-green clothes.

Lucas's hair was chestnut-colored and rather short. He was wearing a camouflage vest and pants, and he had steel-toed boots.

Jade had long pitch-black hair that reached the middle of his back. He was wearing a black-and-red vest, jeans, and running shoes.

The four Hylians stared at each other for a long time, totally shocked.

"…What happened to me? Why do I look like an Upwalker?" Lucas freaked, breaking the silence.

"First of all, the polite term is human." Jade replied. "And I don't know. But here's something I **DO **know-if this girl doesn't get help, she's going to die."

"I brought the family amulet from Silvermoon." Amy said immediately. She pulled the giant sapphire out of her pocket and into her hands. Amy muttered something in ancient Hylian and the it began to glow brightly. When the light faded, the girl was sitting upright, most of her injuries closed up. The pupils were back in her eyes. The burns remained, but they probably didn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you for helping me. Who are you?"

"I'm Heather. And these are my friends- Amy, Jade and Lucas."

"Yeah, that's us. So what's your name?" Amy nudged Heather to the side and helped the stranger to her feet. "And what in the name of Lupus happened to you?"

"My name…?" The girl closed her eyes. For a long moment, there was silence. "I-It's Iris. T-that's all I can remember…"

"You can't remember anything?" Lucas asked, eyes wide.

Iris shook her head, a miserable expression on her face. "Nothing. My mind's completely blank…"

"Maybe you hit your head on something when this thing fell out of space." Amy suggested, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Yeah. Memory loss can sometimes come from hitting your head really hard on something." Jade chimed in.

"Maybe…" Iris didn't look convinced. "By the way, where am I?"

"Gilme!" Heather replied, smiling. "Our home planet."

"… …?"

"Okay, okay. We have a LOT of explaining to do, but can we at least do it on the way to the old temple?"

"The what?" Confusion was plastered all over Iris face.

"Like I said," Amy muttered while leading the group outside, "there is a LOT of explaining to do…"

**/Author's note: Well, there's the first chapter! And Iris has lost her memory! Horray! NOT! R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello, I am back! Sorry for the delay, my computer was giving me a hard time.**

**Iris: ...(glowers)**

**Me: What's up, Iris?**

**Iris: YOU TOOK MY MEMORIES AWAY, THAT'S WHAT'S UP!**

**Me: There's an ultierior porpos to that, but you'll find out later. Sorry for the wait, again. Iris? Disclaimer please!**

**Iris: Fine. BladeofMoonlight does not own MMX or MMZX.**

Chapter 2

**/No P.O.V.**

"Is that everything?" Iris asked. In truth, she had learned so much she was sure her head would split if she learned anything else.

"I think that covers all the important stuff." Amy replied when they reached the Old Temple. "If there's anything else, I'll let you know."

"So, after we see the old temple, where are we going to go?" Iris asked.

"I'll take you to my uncle's factory." Jade replied. "We'll go over the mountains. Most Dark Hylians don't take kindly to strangers.

Iris was just about to ask exactly what THAT meant when suddenly Amy stopped short.

"Amy?" The blue-haired girl threw a hand over Heather's mouth. A moment later, Iris heard the same thing-voices.

"Who could be in there?" Amy asked, one eye twitching. "The elders forbade anyone and everyone from going there."

"Um...maybe we should come back later?" Lucas suggested meekly, backing away.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss." Amy snapped, slipping inside.

"Amy!" Lucas protested, but his sister vanished into the shadows. Iris couldn't help but smile when she pictured the uncaring expression on Amy's face. That kind of girl wasn't scared of getting into trouble. Quite an admirable trait, especailly considering the trouble they could get into for breaking one of the biggest rules their elders had given them. Iris went in after her.

"I see we attract the reckless type." Jade remarked before following.

"But shouldn't we be trying to stay OUT of trouble?" Lucas yelped. Heather chuckled slightly, dispite the situation.

"Well, then let's go too and make sure they don't get seen. There's no point in leaving now." She entered, and Lucas, after a moment's hesitation, followed suit.

**/Amy's P.O.V.**

_Geez, first I run into a human girl on a weird space rock, I can shapeshift INTO a human, and now there's someone down here? _I bit my lip. _What is going on? _In truth, the elders had been acting strangely in the days before Iris had landed here. They would dissapear at random intervals and refuse to speak to anyone in camp who was not a member of the cirlce of elders why or where they were going.

_Was it connected to Iris? _I hesitated, and then shook my head. _Baka! _I scolded myself. Iris couldn't make heads or tails of what happened to her or how she got here, let alone what went on in the minds of my elders! She hadn't met any of them yet for pity's sake! Whatever was happening here, it wasn't her fault.

I stepped into the grand hall, and what I saw made my breath hitch. The elders-MY elders-were sitting around a green fire in the huge fireplace, chanting something in ancient Hylian.

"Amy?" Iris scooted up behind me, looking worried. I wildly gestured for her to stay quiet and pulled her behind one of the huge granit pillars. I glanced back at her. Her blue eyes were innocent, lamp-like, and filled with concern. "What's happening?"

I shrugged, gave her a wish-I-knew expression, and stuck my head out from behind my pillar. Heather, Jade and Lucas had taken refuge behind a pillar directly across from ours. Heather cast my a confused and distressed look. I fully understood why. The idea of the elders, our teachers and leaders, keeping secrets from us, was very confusing and stressful.

_Why would they lie to us?_

"It's the same!" One of the elders-Scourage-broke the chant, his claws scraping against the cold marble floor. His anger came off of him in waves. "We've preformed this divintation thousands of times, and the answer is still the same! That damned scorpoin! Even now he prays off our tribes!"

"The last time he appeared, he took my parents." Another elder, Blue, said softly. "So he wants us next."

"We can't die!" Yet another elder-Tiger, the elder of Heather's tribe-declared. "That will leave our tribes without leaders, and the Dark Hylians will swoop in and take apart everything we've strived to create piece by piece. Years of forming the Light Hylian world will fall apart under those savages!"

I could almost taste Jade's indegation across the hall, and I found myself slightly ticked as well. Okay, a lot of Dark Hylians were battle-hungry, but that didn't mean they weren't a just and caring community! I mean, take Jade's family for an example! His uncle used his weapons solely for defenceive means. Never to kill.

"Everything they've strived to create?" Iris repeated, looking at me for an explination. I shook my head hopelessly. For once, I was just as lost as my new friend.

"How about the girl?" Tia asked softly. "The human?" The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"The scorpians always preferred the blood of a human girl." Tiger said thoughtfully. "And Model I's new wielder is yet to discover and channel its powers."

"Tiger, Tia, I must dissagree!" The elder of Amy's tribe-Fire-got to his paws. "If it wasn't for the Eye of the biometal who had fought the scorpian years ago, we would not be alive today. Are you suggesting we sacrifice an unwary and innocent human to save our own skins?"

Heather, Jade and Lucas all shot me a horrified look. I knew EXACTLY what they were thinking. _Tiger wants to sacrifice Iris? To some kind of scorpian?_

I twisted my head and looked at Iris. She was shivering dispite the heat the fire gave off. If she was scared, I didn't blame her for it. I was getting more and more adgitated by this whole conversation.

"It's the price we must pay, Fire." Scorage said, deeply, insistingly. "Its her blood or ours. Smaller sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

That did it. Set me off. I stormed out from behind the pillar, burning with fury. I wanted to deck Scorage so hard his face would fall in on itself. They lied. They didn't tell us about this scorpian, didn't warn us or anything, and they were talking about sacrificing Iris-MY FRIEND!-to save their own lives? God, was I PISSED!

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A SCORPIAN? YOU LIED TO US!" The entire cirle of elders spun around, their tails flicking in alarm when they took on my features and realized they had been discovered.

"Amy?" Tia asked softly, a frightened tone in her voice. But right now, I was too pissed to cared. She damn well better be scared! I'll give them ALL something to cry about if they try to sacrfice Iris!

"I never dreamed you would fall to _this_." I snarled. "The elders-the ones who preach about justice, truth, and peace, are in here, talking about a scorpian we don't know exists, and something about feeding an innocent and trusting human to it to save your blood! WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. GOING. ON. HERE?"

There was a long silence. For a split second I couldn't help but wonder why I was so ticked it was like they had suggested sacrificing my mother. I know what you're thinking. I barely know Iris. Why am I so territorial it's like she's my sister? I just feel like, since she doesn't have a family, I should play the part of older sister. Weird it is, but right now that isn't the point. There were soft footsteps behind me. Heather's smaller hand stole into mine and she was giving Tiger a betrayed expression. Lucas looked like Gilme had just fallen out from under his feet. Jade was giving them a disgusted glare. And Iris-she just looked on, blue eyes blank with confusion, sadness, and a dominent emotion I hadn't seen her give off before-anger.

"Why would you do that?" She asked simply, fixing Tiger, Tia and Scorage with an icy stare.

"It's not something a human, or a youngling, can understand." Scorage stated. "We carry the burden of the Meta Scorpians blood pact. because of the Battle of Gimle, many years ago. We learned then that by relying on a human to protect us, we were lead into the blood pact with the King MScorpian. Our blood is not an option because we are needed to rule the Light Hylians against our brother race. Give us the human youngling, Amy, Heather, Lucas, Jade. Small sacrifices are-"

I didnt even realize what I had done until Scorage crashed into the wall. I had gotten SO mad, and just cocked my leg and kicked him in the jaw, putting all the power in my body into the blow. I didn't care if he was an elder. That I was supposed to regard him with respect. After this, these...(a/n I won't repeat the world she used)...could get ripped apart by these MScorpains.

A hand grasped my shoulder. I looked up and into Iris's molten sapphire eyes. They were clear and calm. Looking at her, I felt my dominent rage subside. I stepped backwards.

Iris turned her eyes towards the circle of elders. "I don't know what's going on, or what the blood pact is." She said, her voice flat and monotonous. "But the way you went about solving it does _not _make you the group of honest, justice-serving elders Lucas was happily discribing on the way here. All the Light Hylains trust you, but what does that mean to you? If I wasn't here, would you sacrifice your younger tribe members in my place?" Her question went unanswered. "Fire-" Her eyes flicked to my elder. "-I apprechiate the fact my life has some value to you. The rest of you, however-" Her eyes moved back. "-only care about yourselves. I don't know much, and I'm still learning about this world, and about my own and my past. But I do know that no community-on any planet-does not need leaders who put themselves before others, throw other lives away like yesterday's bread to extend your own. Each and every one of you, except Fire, has disgraced your post as an elder and a leader. I ought to set you straight for your lies and decit, but I'm better than that. But you better explain yourselves to the your tribes before I change my mind. Goodbye."

In the mist of my cold fury at this betrayal, I admired Iris's restaint and honesty. Her words had been cold and cutting, but her anger had been curbed and her response cool and rebuking. "I'll wait for you guys outside." She said, her voice returning to normal. "I know you need time to calm down." She released my shoulder and walked down the hall.

Jade gave Tiger a look of utter comtempt. "And to think the one who administered justice to criminals and taught about Glamoura would become a criminal himself." There was unveiled acid, contempt and utter digust in his voice before he spun on his heels and followed Iris out the door.

Heather was staring at the floor. "Liar." She whispered. "Liar. Liar." She looked up. Angry tears were streaming down her face. "May the gates of Hell itself swallow you and lock you away!" She took off running.

I turned and looked at Lucas. His eyes were blanks. I felt bad for him. My brother was a pain, but he was caring and, out of everyone, the most trusting of the elders, willing to do anything to help them. I loved him and I could only imagin how this was making him feel.

"Lucas?" Tia asked quietly, frightened, and padded towards him. Lucas closed his eyes.

"Stay away from me." His hand whipped out and connected with power to the side of Tia's muzzel. I was shocked. Lucas was NEVER violent!

"I trusted you. I looked up to you and tried my hardest to follow you rules to the letter." He said emotionlessly. "You lied about everything. You sold the lives of others to save your own. If you follow me, you'll live to regret it. I don't ever want to talk to you lying scum. Ever." He walked out the door.

I gave them my most dangerous, hateful look,the one that always comes with a crash of lightning in the legends. "You've lied and plotted. You broke my brother's heart, his trust. You're cowards and liars. I hope the King MScorpain DOES eat you." I spun on my heels and ran after my friends and my brother. Outside, Iris was comforting Heather, who was full-blown crying. Jade was leaning against a pillar, an angry look plastered firmly on his face.

I put my arm around Lucas's shoulder. "Now what?" He asked weakly.

Iris fingered the golden winged device she had been holding when she awoke. "Scorage said they would have to sacrifice me before I learned to control my 'powers'. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but it has something to do with this thing."

The golden metal suddnely lit up again. When I could see again, I was holding a dragon-shaped, silver metal. Heather had a phoiex, Lucas had a Chimera, and Jade had a Leviathan.

"Is that one of your 'powers'?" I asked.

"I don't know." Iris replied. "But once I find out, and learn to master them, I'm going to kill the Meta Scorpion."

**End chapter 2**

**Me: Wow. That was a lot happening in one chapter. Hope things didn't happen to fast!**

**Iris: ...I have special powers?**

**Me: (sighs) Let's see, the title is MEGAMAN ZX ARCHANGEL, you're the main charactor, geez I wonder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Megaman ZX Archangel **

**Me: Hi peoples! I'm back!**

**Amy: (walks in) Why am I here?**

**Me: You're going to be in the author's note with me!**

**Amy: Why me?**

**Me: Because.**

**Amy: ...growl...BladeofMoonlight does not own MMX/MMZX...**

**Chapter 3**

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

I shivered when the cold wind blasted me as I climbed up the overhang and onto the flat. The mountain range went on for a while, but it wasn't too hard to get around. But the air was so cold. I wish I had brought a sweater.

"Well, this is the halfway point." Jade said, pulling up next to me. He nodded towards a surpriseingly large city that seemed to be made of black marble. "Uncle lives on the outskirts of town, so there isn't much father to go."

"Great." Heather said, shivering. "It's too cold to hang around up here." Amy grunted in agreement. Lucas remained silent.

I looked over the ridge. "Where's the boulder flow?"

"Over that way." Jade replied, leading me along the narrow ridge. I pulled the golden mystery stone out of my pocket and looked at it again. Tiger had called it Model I before Amy burst in on him. What did that mean? Did it have powers of some sort? I wish I wasn't so clueless.

I jumped down onto the dry grass and looked up. "This it?"

Jade nodded, smiling at the sight of the marble city. "Yup. This is home."

"Can we look around before we head to your uncle's?" Amy asked.

Jade glanced at me, Lucas and Heather. "I'd love to!" I replied happily.

"Please, Jade?" Heather gave him the wide-eyed irrasistable puppy look.

Lucas didn't respond.

"Alright! We'll look around." Jade announced. With that, he led us into the streets.

It looked much like a human city, and that surprised me. There were markets and manufactoring shops. When we reached town square, children were playing safely on the cobblestone streets while adults plunked down on the grass and gossiped about this and that. The atmosphere was that of happiness and security. The air itself seemed warmer here.

I spun in a complete cirlce, taking everything in. "Wow! This is beautiful, Jade!"

"I know." Jade replied, smiling sadly. "It's a pity we don't all get to stay here."

"Eh?" I gave him a sideways look.

"Older Hylians, mostly boys along with the occasional girl, have to stay in the factories or in the army, fighting other factions of the Dark Hylian confederacy."

"Why?"

"Sometimes for land, sometimes to show who's boss, or sometimes just for the rush. It's in our nature." Jade answered.

"Does that have something to do with why Tiger called you guys savages?" I pressed quietly.

"Yes." Jade snorted. "He thinks that if a race fights as much as we do, our minds are weak and limited. That's why the Hylians live in two diffrenet locations with a mountain range in the middle."

"They weren't always reasnable, were they?" Amy asked dryly.

"Jade!" We all turned around to see a Hylian break out of the crowd and scamper towards us. She stopped and stared up at us, a look of shock and awe on her face. "Is that you Jade?"

"Yeah, it's me Tammy." Jade purred. He shifted to his Hylian form again, and then back. "What's up?"

"Mr. Dark sent me to get some food. Well, he said some, but I don't think I can carry everything..." Tammy looked flustered.

"We'll help." Heather offered. "We'll carry the extras."

So we followed Tammy to the marketplace and collected numerous fuits and vegtables, some of which I did not recognize and deemed native to this planet. Heather and Amy both got an armload.

" 'Some food' indeed!" Amy exclaimed, irratated. "There's enough food here to last him until next blue moon!"

"Why does he need all of it?" Heather asked, carefully putting her foot after the other.

"Work session." Tammy replied shyly. "He goes through food like mad during a work session."

"Yes he does." Jade agreed. "Let's go."

Jade lead us down a backstreet to a factor that towered over all other buildings in the area. When we got to the doorstep, Jade rang the doorbell and waited. After a few moments, it squeaked open and a Dark Hylian: much older than the others I had met, but not as old as the elders from the Light confederacy. He veiwed Jade's human form with a shocked expression on his face.

"Uncle, it's me." Jade said. "And my friends. But can we come inside? I'll explain everything over some hot milk."

**/Uncle Dark's Factory, Lounge room**

"...So the biometal gave you human forms and the Spiritmetals?" Dark questioned in the middle of Jade's story. We were all sitting on floor cusions, which I found very comphterble, all holding a nice glass of warm milk.

"Well, yeah...is that what these things are called?" Lucas asked, breaking his vow of silence out of curiosity. His chimera metal was in one hand.

Dark nodded, and his eyes turned to me. "And you are the human?"

"Yes." I replied.

"You don't remember how you got here or what happened to you?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "I don't."

"I see." He said calmly, stirring his milk. "You haven't linked up with Model I?"

"No..." I was honestly confused, and I think it showed on my face, because Dark gave me a sympathetic look.

"It's confusing at the start. I'll do my best to explain it to you. Model I is a powerful weapon. But for its powers to be unleashed, it needs a compadable host, or biomatch."

"Biomatch." Me and Amy both repeated. Tiger's words echoed in my head. _Model I's new weilder is yet to understand and channel its powers. _"So what happens if you link up?"

"The user becomes a Mega Man." Dark replied. "They gain great powers that can be used for good or for evil, depeneding on the host. Biometals can be strictly gun-fire only, or they can use a certian element. Each biometal has one uniqe ability that the others don't have. Model I's element is Light."

"Light?"

"Yes. But I must caution you. There are humans out there who cannot link up with a biometal, but wish to contorl their powers, and go about it in some really rotten ways. I'm talking about mind control, drugging chosen ones to become more agressive, and other methods that I don't have the nerve to discuss."

I winced. _Mind control. _That WAS bad.

"So I'll help you all link up." I looked up in surprise.

"You will?"

"Of course. Come this way. Tammy, prepare a few of the security golems, will you?"

"Yes!" Tammy said, scampering down one of the halls.

"Us too?" Heather asked.

"I knew this dragon metal wasn't a broach!" Amy said excitedly. "Does this mean I'm a Mega too?"

I shrugged helplessly, but I couldn't help feeling excited. Time to link up! Was this my first step towards mastering Model I and achieving my goal of facing down the Meta Scorpion? I supose I'll just have to find out!

**/The test drive area**

I took in a deep breath and stepped into the middle of a wide concrete field. "So where do I start?"

"The link is in you." Dark replied. "if you can hear Model I speak, you're prepared."

"Hear it speak?" I asked.

"Ask it something. Anything really."

"Okay..." I pulled out Model I and gazed at it. "_**Hi?**_"

"_**Hi to you too**_." A voice rang through my mind. "_**Can you hear me?**_"

I was absolutely stoked. "_**Yes...! Yes, I can!**_"

"_**Wonderful! It's been so long since I spoke to someone!**_"

"_**Great!**_" Looking up, my eyes alight, I jumped happily. "I CAN HEAR HER!"

"That's great!" Dark shouted. "Now take the next step! Link up!"

I looked down at Model I again. "_**Good idea. Now how do I do that again?**_"

Model I chuckled softly. "_**Just hold me up and shout MEGAMERGE, with all your soul.**_"

"_**Okay!**_ **MEGAMERGE!" **I felt an explosion of energy coursing through my body, and white hot light surrounded me. The sheer exhilleration faded after several seconds, and I looked down at myself. I had a complete set of shinning golden armour. There were blue crystals on my gauntlests and knees. My helmet fit snugly down to my neck. Then I felt another sensation, one unfamiliar to me, on my back. I glanced at Heather, who handed me a mirror with a starstruck expression on her face. My eyes widened at what I saw. Not just my new armour or staff, which had an intracite blade on the end. No, it was my wings. Yes, wings. To angelic wings, also in golden armour. A muted gasp escaped my thoat. I looked like an angel.

"Wow! You look awesome in that, Iris!" I turned around and saw Amy, and again, what I saw shocked me. She had linked up with her dragon metal, and she was sporting royal sky-blue armour from head to toe. She had three-feet claws on her gauntlets, and a dragon's head-shaped helmet. Her crystals were green instead of deep blue like mine. Lightning crackled up her arms.

"Amy...that...wow..." I mumbled indalubly.

Amy grinned. "I know! This feels awesome!" She whirled and looked at Heather, Jade, and Lucas. "Guys, link up! You've gotta! This power, it's just...! Sorry, sorta hyper now..."

Jade smirked. "Okay, let's see what this serpent can do! **MEGAMERGE!" **There was a flash of light. When it died, Jade had a fullsuit of incredibly dark blue armour, and a large staff with a dark blue gem seated in it with a silver serpent winding its way around it. His helmet was serpent-shaped.

"Jade, that form makes you look HOT!" Amy exclaimed, leading both me and Lucas to stare at her. "That armour really brings out you!"

"Well, thanks Amy." Jade smirked again.

"Okay, I'll try!" Lucas blurted out. "**MEGAMERGE!**" Another flash of light, and Lucas had deep green and brown-streaked armour. HIS helmet was shaped like a chimera, fangs on both sides of his head. Like Amy, he held no weapon, so his attack was probably elemental.

"Come on Heather!" I said excitedly, glancing at my red-haired friend. "It doesn't hurt or anything!"

"...Alright...**MEGAMERGE!" **There was yet another light flash, and Heather had a fullsuit of blazing rubyred armour. She, like me and Amy, had wings. There was a smaller set of wings on her helmet as well. She had a giant handblaster in one hand.

Dark padded over to us and smiled. "Good. You're all linked. Now on to the next lession: how to control your power."

**End**

**Me: Yay! Another chappy! **

**Amy: Yeah, another chappy. Now...(lightning crashes)...REVIEW!**

**Audiance: Yeah! We're all going to review! (whisperes) Please don't hurt us Amy.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Megaman ZX Archangel **

**Me: And here we are, on a new chapter of MMZX Archangel!**

**Amy: Why did you make me look like a power addict in the last chapter?**

**Me: oh, no reason. I just wanted to get the feeling in. Now...Disclaimer!**

**Amy: DON'T BOSS ME AROUND! BladeofMoonlight does not own MMX/MMZX, but she does own just about everything else. **

**Chapter 4: Explinations and the Legacy of the Meta Scorpion**

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

I've been training for hours, and I feel great. I don't know why, but then again, I'm getting used to not knowing things, as frusterating as it is. I blasted another golem with a beam of light before landing on my feet.

"Hey Iris! Dinner's on!" Tammy announced, poking her head in the door. Both me and Amy, who had somehow managed to trash more golems than me while learning to control her Spiritmetal, Dragon Sky, paused and turned to her. I had totally forgotten the time.

"About time." Lucas grumbled, appearing from the next room with Heather and Jade. "I'm hungry."

"What's on?" Amy asked as we demerged and headed in.

"Come and see." Tammy replied. We got to the dinning hall. "Pasta & sause with cresent rolls. Yum." (a/n: that's my favorite meal...dang it! Now I'm hungry!)

We all sat down and dug in.

"Dark;" Amy began after she finished chewing "do you know what the Meta Scorpion is?"

Dark paused and gave us all a long look. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"YES!" Amy hissed in exasperation.

"It's hard to fight an enemy we know nothing about." Heather said.

"Please?" I asked innocently, putting on my best kitten-eyes expression.

"Alright." Dark said seriously. "The Meta Scorpions are a race of mutant scorpions who live in the cave in the Outlands. When they first mutated, they were filled with hate of their new bodies, so they began to rampage, destory cliffs and towns, anything to provoke reaction or bring them into death, to escape their wretched forms."

"They tried to destory themselves?" Lucas asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Luckily for us, the Dark Hylian army managed to hold them back. That's when the trouble really started." Dark hesitated, and then went on. "Among the Meta Scorpions rose a leader. He alone did not detest his new body. He did not try to destory himself. Instead, he rallied the Meta Scorpions together. He blamed their transformation on the experiments the Hylians were doing in the labes. He claimed the meltdown of one of our power plants spread the liquid that changed them so dramatically. He then declared himself king and war on the Hylians. He is the King Meta Scorpion."

"The one our elders were talking about." Heather said softly, her eyes bright with fear. I put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Dark.

"So what happened next?"

"For years we fought the Scorpions. It went on for years and no one was in control. Families fell apart and we all lost friends. Then, something occured. A lone ship landed on Gilme, intent on discovery. It held in it's hull several humans, who were caught in the crossfire of a battle between us and the Metas. They fled, except for one, who was too badly injured to leave. She learned our customs and our language. And it was she, with the help of your elders, Amy, who foraged Biometal Model I."

I felt my eyes widen, and my mind shot back to when I was on that hunk of metal, hurt and confused. The girl who had appeared before me and given me Model I...that was her, wasn't it?

"She was the one to face the King MScorpion, and after a long and costly battle, she crippled him and forced him underground."

"What happened to her?" I asked tentitivly, almost afraid of the answer.

Dark lowered his eyes. "She...She died from her wounds after the battle. But before she died...before she died, she said that she had a vision that another human would appear on Gilme. _The images are hazy,_ she had said, _and I cannot see her that clearly. But I know that some day, she will fall here. She is Model I's true chosen one...she...she can save you. I promise to guide her as best as I can from the afterlife." _

I wasn't stupid. "You mean that person is me?"

Dark looked at me, and I could tell his expression held either grief or hope. "If you can here Model I, and if your transformation is stable, then yes, it is you."

I put my fork down. My food had gotten cold, but suddenly I wasn't hungry anyway. I mean, I know, I promised to defeat the Meta Scorpion, but knowing that Model I's previous chosen one had died trying made my stomach flip over, and suddenly I wasn't so sure of myself.

"But if that's true, then why did the elders try to sacrifice Iris to the King MScorpion?" Amy demanded.

"The elders were weary of war after the girl died." Dark replied stiffly. "They blamed us for it. They claimed that if we had not been so hungry for battle, so eager to expect the call for war, there would not have been so many deaths. That's when the Dark and Light Hylians became seperate unions. The elders got us peace, but shameful peace it was. They promised that every 12 moons, several young hylains would be brought to the cave as sacrifices."

"And when it was their turn," Jade growled, "they tried to put Iris in their place."

"Yes." Tammy said. "The king knows Iris has the power to destroy him, so he would have happily excpeted her in their place."

I stared at my plate.

"Iris?"

"I'm going to get some air." I announced, standing up and heading for the roof. When I got there, I sat down and kicked my feet over the side, gazing down at the happy town. I looked upwards and outwards. There was a darkness-enshrouded land there, and I was pretty sure that was the direction of the Outlands.

_So the King Meta Scorpion lives there... _I closed my eyes. _What if I can't beat him?_

**End chapter **

**Author's Note:**** Ah, doubts. All heros/heroines have those every now and then. And I should mention, Meta Scorpions are about as big as an eight-story building, pure black from head to claw, and they have long tails with wicked spikes at the end. I figured I should discribe them, so we all know what Iris is dealing with.**

**Please R&R! No one's reviewed yet...T.T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Megaman ZX Archangel**

**Me: I am baaaaaaack! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Iris: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? And stop it with the evil laugh, you sound like Sigma!**

**Me: Sorry Iris-chan, I was temporarily banished to the land of writer's block. Really, I'm sorry.**

**Sigma: Did someone call me?**

**Me: GET THE H&LL OUT OF MY STUDIO! YOU AREN'T IN THIS STORY! AND I HATE YOU! (kicks Sigma out, literally) THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S EVEN REMOTLY EVIL ALLOWED IN HERE IS AMY, BECAUSE SHE'S A GOOD GUY, AND I LOVE HER!**

**Iris: ...You okay?**

**Me: (calms down) Now I am. Disclaimer, please!**

**Iris: At least you asked nicely this time. BladeofMoonlight does not own MMX or MMZX, but she owns Gilme, the Hylians, and the Meta Scorpions.**

**Chapter 5**

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

"Where are we going?" I asked Jade as Dark lead us through the town towards a large steel factory on the hill.

"To meet some of uncle's friends." He replied. "Our family as military connections."

"Why to the factory?" Amy asked, echoing my thoughts.

"I arranged to meet up with Daniel there." Dark replied. "The army has been debating on an attempt to crush the Meta Scorpions while their leader is down, but I think we shouldn't fight that kind of battle without your five with us."

I bit my lip. The battle already? Things were going way to fast for my comfort.

"Right." Amy said, her eyes meeting mine. She looked far calmer than I felt. Out of all of us, Amy was the strongest, emotionally as well as physically. "Let's go."

Heather's hand stole into mine as we slipped down the narrowing streets towards the looming building. "Iris?"

"What is it, Heather?"

"Do you think this'll work? Like...the Meta Scorpions will really be dead after this?" She looked at me with wide eyes, as if the concept was too big to get her head around.

"I'm not sure." I replied quietly. "But I do know I'll do everything in my power to protect Gilme." Despite my private fears of what would happen to me during the battle against the Meta Scorpions, I couldn't stand the thought of those creatures stampeding through the city and killing the Hylians left and right. I knew that no matter what happened to me, the important thing was that Gilme was safe again.

"We're here." I looked up at the cast-iron gates, which were so large and tall you could have fit two airships through them one on top of the other. Dark walked up to the intercom system and spoke something in a Hylian language I didn't understand.

"What's he speaking?"

"Nessan." Jade answered quietly. "It's a military language usually reserved for the battlefield."

My head spun. The Hylian military sounded a lot like the armies back home.

"Identity approved." A recorded voice announced, and the doors ground open. I looked into the building and lost my voice.

The ceiling was almost a mile from the ground. Huge machines filled with molten steel were howling as steam poured out of the top vents. The red-hot metal poured into molds, which were quickly rolled away.

"Dark." I broke out of my trance. Another Hylian stepped out of a nearby tank and padded towards us. "I'm surprised to see you. I was under the impression that you wanted no more to do with the army."

Dark smiled wearily. "Things have changed, Daniel. I believe we can finally end this war."

Daniel looked at me and Heather and the others, and for a second I thought he gave off the Hylian version of a smile. It was gone too fast for me to be certain. "Are you sure she's ready?"

"I think you should ask her that, not me." Nervously I took a step back. Daniel gave me a searching look.

"Well?"

"I..." I tried to think of something to say. I honestly didn't know. "I'm not sure. I know the basics, but that's all..."

"You need proper training." Daniel cut me off. "This way." He got back into his tank, and we followed him through the factory and out the back doors.

"Proper training?" I echoed.

"Given that we're megamen," Jade murmured, "I gather it won't be the same as the training most militia receive."

I was tempted to ask if that was bad when Daniel turned around. "You gonna stand there all day?"

"Sorry!" I ran after him with Amy on my heels. _Now what?_

**End chapter**

**Sorry it's short. I've been busy, and writer's block isn't making my life any easier.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Megaman ZX Archangel**

**Me: Welcome back everyone! Here's the next chapter of Megaman ZX Archangel!**

**Iris: Training? Like, hell week training?**

**Me: No no no! Not like hell week! Geez, what kind of cruel dictator do you think I am?**

**Heather: (mildly) It does say in your profile you love being evil.**

**Me: That's only on ToD shows! **

**Sigma: I beg to differ.**

**Me: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING IN MY STUDIO? GET THE ~~BEEP~~ OUT OF HERE YOU ~~BEEP~~! (transforms into Fallen Angel and blasts him with Crimson Soul Crusher) **

**Iris&Heather: (sweatdrop) BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman X or Megaman ZX**

**Chapter 6: Training Preperations**

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

"Hades. They're here." Daniel announced, leading me and my friends into another large room. There was a long wooden table surrounded by several Hylians, who seemed to be discussing something important, judging by their lowered heads and hushed voices.

The one addressed -Hades- raised his head from his place at the end of the table. He was in a full suit of silver steel body armor. I couldn't see his face, but his silver-green eyes glowed behind his mask. "Good evening, chosen ones."

I didn't know what to say, so I just kinda waved awkwardly. Amy saved me. "Daniel brought us here for 'proper training', whatever that means."

"Military training?" Hades might have smiled, but I couldn't tell under the helmet. "So be it. Daniel, come with me. The rest of you, get the courses organized." he jumped down from his chair and padded out the door with Daniel right behind him. The other Hylians dispursed and took off in diffrenet directions.

I turned to Jade. "Why does Hades wear that armor?"

"It's not just for show." Jade replied quietly. "Hades fought in the war against the Meta Scorpions and faced the King alongside the human. He sustained so many wounds some didn't heal properly. That's why."

"A braver or more dedicated warrior doesn't, I believe, exist." Dark said softly.

"I see..." I murmured.

"Do you suppose anyone's wondering where we are?" Heather asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Lucas gave her a sideways look. "What do you mean, Heather?"

"I mean-" Heather paused, before continuing. "Well, if the elder's went that far to stop a second war from happening, wouldn't they try to stop us?"

Amy snorted. "They can try. I'll fry anyone who tries to sacrifice us."

"I believe that if they thought they could, they would have tried by now." Dark replied. "Don't worry too much."

"Okay..." Heather still looked uncertain, but she shrugged it off and followed us outside.

**The training ground**

I was beginning to wonder whether this was a good idea or not. The training ground looked absolutely terrifying.

Lucas stared at the obstical course. "We're going to regret this, aren't we?"

"You're such a scaredy-cat, Lucas." Amy said scornfully. "We'll be just fine. If you can't take this, you'll have to stay here and WE'LL fight the scorpions."

"Alright." Lucas said. "I want to make the scorpions pay like the rest of you."

I pushed my chocolate-colored hair out of my face. "Better get started then." I transformed and headed towards Hades and Daniel. It was time to become a fully-fledged warrior.

**End Chapter**

**Yay! I got it updated! Horray! I think I'm going to stick to short chapters with the training and other stuff. The final battle chapters will probably be longer, because lots of stuff is going to happen in them. But why hasn't anyone reviewed? T.T It makes me sad...Review, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Megaman ZX Archangel**

**Me: YAY! I GOT A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY!**

**Iris: I'm annoying? (cries)**

**Me: No you aren't. I don't agree with that bit, as flattering as the review was. I think you're pretty cool, but you're just SO. FREAKING. UNDERUSED! They could have taken you soooo far and you died in the only game you were in. Seriously.**

**Iris: (sniffs and blinks hard) Really?**

**Me: Really. Now, will you do the disclaimer so I can put up the next chapter?**

**Iris: Okay. BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman X or Megaman ZX.**

**Chapter 7: First Combat**

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

Well, Lucas was right about one thing. Training was intense. My body ached afterward for ages. I flopped down on my cot and stared at the ceiling. It was 4:00 in the morning and I couldn't get to sleep. For two reasons.

One, the aches wouldn't go away, despite the painkillers I had taken,

Two, I was starting to remember things.

Not much, though. Just little tidbits here and there and just about people, not about things that had happened to me. I could remember my brother: proud, strong, somewhat overprotective. I adored him. There was the group of reploids we hung around with known collectively as the Repliforce...and then there was Zero, the ace maverick hunter. I was HOPELESSLY in love with the MOST DIFFICULT guy in the entire universe. I kid you not.

I sighed dramatically and sat up. "I give up!" I slid into my combat gear and boots and walked outside for air.

The cool wind whipped my hair out of my face as I walked down the smooth stone path towards the spring. Kneeling next to it, I splashed my face with pleasantly warm water and gazed down at my reflection, smiling slightly at what I saw.

If my brother could see me now, he'd fall off his chair. I looked a thousand times less fragile and dainty than when I had been on earth. My body was lean and compact, great strength singing through it. I had my hair bunned up for training later that day, but usually it hung down to my waist as I never cut it, and its cinnamon-chocolate color was richer than before. My eyes, once fogged with doubt, fear or worry, were crystal-clear and gleaming with intelligence. I looked years older, and mature beyond my age. And, of course, there was my wings. They hadn't left me after I transformed, but I found out I could will them to vanish and reappear as I wished.

"Hey Iris. Couldn't sleep?" I looked away from my reflection. Amy was sitting next to me, her blue hair shifting in the breeze.

I shook my head. "No. I took a painkiller earlier, but it doesn't seem to help."

Amy nodded sympathetically. "I know, but that torturer-training is preparing us for battle against something way bigger than us."

I nodded in silent agreement.

"What's their game?" Amy asked, sitting up straighter. "They haven't attacked yet. What are they waiting for?"

"They're either planning, or keeping us on our toes for a reason." I replied, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to start training early." I replied. "You should get some more sleep."

"I can come with you." Amy offered, before letting out a restrained cat yawn.

I chuckled at her expression. "I'll be alright, Amy. I should be able to handle training without you guys hanging around protecting me. I can handle it." As much as I loved Amy, Heather, Lucas and Jade, I found their constant protection and worry about me a little annoying. "Try going back to sleep. You'll need it."

Amy headed back to the dorms and I headed for the arena.

"Iris! Just the person I wanted to see." I paused and turned around. Hades was sitting on the floor next to the door to the training pit.

"How can I help you Hades?" I asked, looking at him curiously. I thought he was out patrolling.

"My soldiers have been tracking a group of scorpions for several days now." My eyes narrowed immediately. "They've been scouring the outer walls, looking for weaknesses. And they may have found one, because they haven't left. I feel we should destroy them before they have a chance to exploit it." Hades looked me in the eye. "It's time you fought in real combat."

I nodded. "I'm coming."

Hades smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Daniel, ready a shuttle."

**Outer Defensive Wall, City of Celcis**

I transformed and gripped my staff tightly as the Meta Scorpions came into focus. There were three in total. They were huge, roughly three stories tall. Their bodies seemed to be made completely of metal, and there were wicked spikes on their tails that could smash through steel.

"Do they have any weak spots?" I asked Daniel.

"Their body armor is weakest at the neck, and at the stomach area." He replied, calmly assessing the monsters. "Watch out for the tails; it's their most lethal weapon."

My body tensed as our shuttle circled slowly above them as ground troops began to engage the scorpions.

The drop door opened. "Good luck." Daniel said. I nodded and jumped out.

Flexing my wings, I started to hover. Power collected at the top of my staff as I waited. Slowly, one of them backed away from oncoming tanks, swinging its tail left and right to ward them off.

I aimed my weapon downwards and fired. The blast hit the arch of the neck and the scorpion screamed as its spine cracked. It collapsed.

I landed and darted forward. The two other scorpions became enraged by their companion's death and began to attack blindly. A large foot came down violently next to me. I dropped to my knees from the shock wave, and launched another attack upwards.

Maddened, the scorpion tried to crush me under its feet, and I concentrated on keeping out of he way of those giant feet. When I finally got the change, I climbed right up its leg and onto its back. The creature reared its ugly head as it snarled at my, red eyes glowing with madness.

My second attack hit it between the eyes. It shook wildly, trying to shake me off. My fingers felt like they'd been taken right off as I fought to keep a hold on the scorpion's back. One of the tanks managed to land a hit, and the creature threw back its head.

I launched a third attack, which hit it right in the weak spot. The creature let out a final howl and then fell to the ground, throwing me off in the process.

Landing badly, I scrambled to my feet and observed the area. The Dark Hylians managed to kill the last one without my help. Turning his eyes to the wall, Daniel shook his head. "If there had been more of them;" he said, "They would have gotten into the city. I am going to have a long talk with Nazo for leaving such a blind spot in part of the wall."

I bit my lip a the mention of the architect of the city. I didn't care much for Nazo; he was rude and had anger management issues; he blamed everyone except himself for his problems. He also spent a lot of time alone and had a grudge against Hades.

"Nice work out there." I broke out of my thoughts and managed a nod of acknowledgment for Daniel's praise. "Let's head back. You deserve a break."

I smiled. "Wait 'till Amy hears about this." As we headed back, however, the image of a large falling city nagged at my mind.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note****: Well, I'm not sure how well that battle scene came out, but I think it was fine. It's ****short, yeah, but there are only three scorpions and they aren't the KMscorpion's best. The real battle will begin soon...in a few chapters. (smirks evilly) **

**(throws cookies everywhere) Please R&R on your way out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Megaman ZX Archangel**

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! HORRAY!**

**Amy: No one cares.**

**Me: (glares) Yes they do! (mutters) Jerk.**

**Amy: I heard that!**

**Iris: Would you two please kill each other later, when people aren't watching? (nods to audience)**

**Me: ...Fine. Disclaimer!**

**Amy: I hate you. BladeofMoonlight does not own Iris, or biometal, but she owns everything else from us to Gilme!**

**Chapter 8: Waiting...outside the demon's den**

**/Heather's P.O.V.**

I was waiting for Iris to return from her recon mission, sitting on my bed and wondering where the last few weeks had gone. Me, Lucas, Jade, Amy and Iris have all been molded into soldiers; I've learned to be tough. You can't make me cry as easily as you could not to long ago. We're waiting for the orders to move out. There will be a huge battle...and not everyone will return.

I don't want to fight that kind of battle. But waiting on the edge of what I know I can't escape is much, much worse. Sighing, I push my red hair out of my face and gaze at the ceiling.

"Heather." I look up. Iris is standing in the doorway, alert as ever. Amy, Lucas and Jade are with her. I swallow nervously.

"It's time." Jade said emotionlessly. Slowly, I stood up, grabbed my Spiritmetal and joined them.

"You're quiet." Iris noted, eyes dark with concern. "Are you alright?"

For a second, I considered lying and saying I was fine, but I don't think I can hide my emotions very well. "No." I said quietly. "Actually, I think I'm as far away from fine as I can be."

"We all are." Amy admitted. I was surprised; under normal circumstances Amy was the last person to admit weakness.

"Nice to see the personality change. Let's hope it lasts the night." Lucas muttered.

The announcement on the loudspeaker caught our attention. "**Invasion force assemble; it is now 17 hundred hours and time to move out. I repeat, Invasion Force assemble!"**

Iris bit her lip, eyes glittering with a mist I couldn't quite understand. All I knew was that she was worried. "Your friends are with you Iris." I whispered.

"Let's hope they last the night." Lucas muttered.

Amy glared at him. "What did I say about being cynical?"

Iris smiled slightly at Amy, before her eyes narrowed and she exited the hall and headed for the gates. We followed in silence.

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

I've been having flashbacks ever since my first battle, and honestly, they're just interfering with my concentration. I wish I could lock them up somewhere in my mind until I end this battle. Driving away an image of a coup de ta, I transformed and matched pace with Hades. He stopped on an overhang outside the city, looking down. Thousands of hylains, in amour, tanks, aircraft or battle suits, were cutting across the plains and heading for the Outlands.

"60 000 claws." He said, gazing out at the massive army before us. I had never seen an army that size in my life, not even in the movies. "About half of what I had hoped for."

"That may be all we need." I pointed out, watching the force below us. "They are all brave and strong, and they are prepared for war. I've heard of the fable of the 300. If 300 can take on 2000, what will 60 000 do to 100 mutants? We are all prepared for this, Hades. This is a bad time to start doubting."

Hades nodded in agreement, seemingly impressed by my judgement. "I spoke with Tiger earlier." He said casually.

My head jerked up in surprise. "He _actually _came here? What gives!"

"He was coming for you. Though I doubt he could have forced you to do anything, I wouldn't give him the time of day." Hades replied.

_Flashback_

"_You surprise me, Tiger." Hades growled coolly, straightening up and staring down at the white-and-gold striped Hylian. "I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with us after the war."_

"_Don't be a fool, Hades." Tiger rasped, as if out of breath. Clearly he had been walking non-stop for several days. "The only thing this policy will bring is death, the death of our people! You should know...your body was scarred beyond repair during the last battle!"_

"_And **your **'policy' wouldn't bring death I suppose?" Hades hissed, spine arched. "Sending Hylians to become the food for those monsters? And to what end? All you're doing is staying silent while a monster walks freely among our people, killing at will...we will not stay silent. We will fight, and some of my brave comrades will not survive, but they will safeguard a future for our people. But you...all your plan will bring is death, as long as the Meta Scorpions exist!"_

_Tiger shook his head, eyes closed. "Hades...do you not remember the battle? The scorpion is incarnated from Black Lupus himself. Whether your plan or mine, Iris will die. Remember Ayin?"_

_At that Hades flinched. Of course he remembered Ayin. Tears pricked at his eyes behind his helmet as he remembered her cheerful smile, and how she was certain everything was going to be okay, and finally, he remembered sitting next to her, lying in her arms as she died. "H...Hades..." She smiled softly, lovingly at him, before lying down again. Her grip on him loosened and her arms fell limply to her sides._

_Hades shook his head violently to clear away the memory. "Iris and Ayin are not the same person." He spoke clearly, although he was fighting to keep his voice steady. "She is not as breakable. Ayin was to timid, to gentle to fight the darkness. Iris is different. I sense a terrible, ripping agony hidden by the fog of amnesia. She knows what it means to love and loose, to be betrayed. That suffering has made her strong whether or not she remembers what happened. I have faith, that in battle she will not stumble and fall when facing the King."_

"_Hades, we cannot win! They are too strong." Tiger's voice was rising. _

"_I disagree." Hades replied firmly. "And I will not listen anylonger. Fight with us, or leave."_

_Tiger snarled softly. "Fool!" He rasped as he turned to leave. "You will bring the ruin of us all!"_

_End Flashback_

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I said quietly. "So her name was Ayin?"

"Yes." Hades answered. His voice gave nothing away, but I felt that her name reopened old wounds. "She was so like you, yet so different at the same time." Then he fell silent, and entered the troops.

"Thank you for believing in me." I said softly, my grip on my staff tightening. "I won't let you down. I won't die on you." When those words escaped my mouth, the image of death, my death, with someone desperately crying my name, flashed through my mind. I stopped, and put a hand on my forehead. Sorrow took hold of my heart for a second, then I looked at the Hylains again.

This wasn't the time to dwell in the past. These people needed me. With that thought, I shouldered my staff, and joined Amy, Heather, Lucas and Jade.

Soon enough, we were outside the den. The scorpions had been waiting for us. The largest was six stories tall, his eyes a sickly red-orange color, and a demonic smirk on his twisted features.

"I've been expecting you...Iris Thome."

**End Chapter**

**CLIFFHANGER! I almost feel badly stopping it there. But, if you so kindly wait for me (and maybe R&R!)** **I will get the next chapter up!**

**Until the next chapter, this is BladeofMoonlight, over and out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Megaman ZX Archangel**

**Me: Welcome back everyone!**

**Amy: Welcome who? Face it, your writing is obscure.**

**Me: Why are you so mean? (cries, then slaps her lightly) Anyway, this is the third-to-last chapter of Megaman ZX Archangel, so there is going to be A LOT of things happening.**

**Iris: Uh-oh...Why are you smiling?**

**Me: Because I've wanted to write this scene in forever, and I haven't gotten a chance because I had to revise this story hundreds of times. But now I will! You'll face your past...and your darkness.**

**Iris: Why me? Wouldn't Roll or anyone else be a better choice! BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman ZX or Megaman X!**

**Chapter 9**

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

When my brother described battle and war to me, it always sounded amazing, heroic, something out of a video game. Now, being in the dead-centre of it, I can only describe it as...insane.

All around me, metal met metal and a blinding melee broke out between the gigantic scorpions and the enormous force of Hylians. It was like a silver storm had broken on a black-stone cliff. I could hear yowling and snarling all around me, mixed with the smell of sulfer and blood.

I could see Amy whipping up an electric storm as she tackled an enormous scorpion. Jade was with her, casting ice towards its legs. To my right, Lucas was creating fissures while hylian shuttles fired at the scorpion's heads. Even sweet, gentle Heather was fighting with a ferocity that would make any warrior back on Earth cower under a chair. I could feel the heat of her fire from here.

I could see the hylians dying. The scorpions were tough. Dangerous..._I need to find the king!_

I blasted another scorpion aside and entered the layer, vanishing into the black abyss. _My friends, please survive until I return._

**/Heather's P.O.V.**

I summoned my fire again, and punched the back of the scorpion's neck as hard as I could. It yowled and threw its head back violently. I held on stubbornly. Taking hold of my gun, I used the Inferno bolt. The scorpion simutainously combusted and died. I flipped and landed on my feet next to Hades.

"One less monster to face." I hissed. Hades nodded rapidly. We both saw Iris bolt into the cavren the scorpions had come from.

"Why does she go?" Lucas asked, getting through to me through the chaos.

"Because she must." I replied, my eyes flicking towards the two scorpions Amy and Jade were fighting. "The king is down there. We need to hold off these guys so she can face him on even ground."

Lucas stared at me. "I never thought I'd here that coming from YOU, Heather."

"We're in the middle of a battle! Of course I'm not acting normal." I shot back.

"Scorpions, two oclock!" Hades snapped, bringing me back to Gilme. Me and Lucas both hurtled towards where Amy and Jade were fighting.

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

I took a bad step...right into a trap. I felt thousands of energy bolts tearing through me, like miniature blades. "AAGH!" I tripped and hit the floor, trying to avoid them. My body screamed in pain. Dimly I realized my transformation had been cancelled.

"Silly girl." A cold, haughty voice rang through my mind. I managed to look up. The King Meta Scorpion hung over me. "To think one so young and naive could be so powerful..."

"Are you...going to kill me?" I gasped out, gripping the floor.

"No, no no. Kill you?" The scorpion pretended to be shocked. "Dash such a beautiful masterpiece on the rocks of death? No." His head lowered, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I shivered in disgust and fear. "I am going to bring out your darkness."

"What?"

"Oh Iris, don't you remember?" He almost laughed. "I suppose not...unless, you remember _some _things..."

"What's your point?" I demanded, my voice faltering. I didn't like where this was going. This trickster, this warped being, who had caused so much suffering and death...was referring to her like she was an object. But there was something about her he knew...

"Those two boys...oh, what were their names again...ah! Colonel and Zero, was it?"

I felt a bolt of energy run though me. "Look here, if you so much as-"

"I am not going to attempt to decive you." The creature answered. "I am simply revealing the truth to you poor, confused girl."

I opened my mouth to retort when everything went black.

**/Dreamscape**

I blinked and pushed myself to my feet. I was standing in what looked like...the memorial hall of repliforce. _Huh? Another memory..._

"stop the coup!"

"Never."

"In that case...prepare yourself!"

_Why are they fighting? What's going on? Why?_

That's when I came in. Well, having Deja Vu is one thing, but seeing YOURSELF in person is wrong in so many ways I could write a novel about it.

"Please, stop fighting. I'm afraid that if this keeps up one of you might..." My cries went unheard as the two of them left.

The past me crumbled to the ground. "Why won't they listen?" She sobbed. "Why? Why do they insist on fighting? We know we're framed..."

I remained silent. Memories were rushing through me like a dam breaking and water flowing out. There was nothing I could say.

There was a flash, and I was somewhere else. This time, the past me wasn't there, yet. I didn't go looking for her.

Part of me wishes I had. If I had, maybe I wouldn't have seen the boy I loved kill my brother.

My body went numb with shock. I couldn't think. The old wound was reopened, and my soul was bleeding. I fell to my knees. But my memories had one last nasty surprise for me.

The scene changed again. _What now? _I almost wailed. _How could this get any more warped? What other pain consipires against me?_

Well, I found out.

My love fought me. I thought he'd stop, but no. He KILLED me.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I found I could do neither.

Then something else happened. Something, through my grief and pain from the betrayal, I had not been expecting. Zero ran to my side right afterwards, begging me to stay. It was too late...I could hear him crying my name as everything faded to black.

Then I was alone

**/Dreamscape Change**

I was alone in a room that radiated with purple and black energy. And across from me stood my past self. We were practically identical...except for her eyes. Which were dark purple.

"He betrayed me." She hissed. "They all did."

"No..." My voice was weak and lacked conviction.

My past self transformed into an old man, a scientist probably. "Don't be a fool." He replied evenly, his voice smooth and deep. "They ALL betrayed you. First, the humans. Playing pin the tail on the nearest donkey. Humph! They didn't even attempt to find out who the real curlpit was. They just wanted someone to blame. Then that maverick hunter! He killed your brother, and he almost killed you!"

I started sobbing. I couldn't help it. It hurt so much. I lay limp on the floor. _Why? Why?_

The man leaned over me, sneering. The king's voice came again. "Yes...that pained expression brings me more pleasure than you know. Tremble, Suffer, and Die!"

_D-die... _It didn't sound so bad...

_Hi. My name is Heather. And these three are Amy, Jade and Lucas. What's your name?_

_We'll do what we can to help you. After all, you're our friend!_

_I'll never let you sacrifice Iris! You'll wish you had been eaten if you get anywhere near here._

_Thank you, Iris. This means a lot to us._

_Yes, her name was Ayin...I miss her. My people have found their commander. You have given us hope._

Heather, Amy, Lucas, Jade...all friends of mine. They gave me their encoragment and love, taking my in even though I was a stranger and an alien...Hades trusted me completely, with the fate of his people...

_Um, I-Iris? T-There's something I need to tell you.."_

"_Yes Zero?" _I felt warmth spreading through me.

"_I-I l-l-love you."_

Though my pain, I smiled softly. "I love you too...Zero...I could never, ever hate you." A tear rolled down my cheek. I guess I'd meet him in the afterlife...

There was a sphere of light hovering above me. It flashed once, twice, and I thought I could see someone...

_Iris? Don't give in. Not now..._

_Who...wait**a**second...Ayin? _I couldn't believe it. The spirit of Model I's first chosen one was kneeling next to me.

_Yes. Don't give up the way I did. If you don't suceed, thousands of Hylians are going to die. Your friends will be destoryed. _

My tears came faster. _I know...but I'm too weak..._

_you're stronger than you think. The key to this power is in your soul. _Ayin urged, as her form began to fade slightly. _If the king wins, he won't stop on Gilme...he'll find some way to cross the galaxy...he may even reach earth..._

I gasped. Put my people back at home in danger? Risk the lives of my friends, including Heather, Jade, Lucas, Amy, Hades, who had taken me in and given me a reason to live? Let them get back to earth, where my love lived?

No, No, NO! I wasn't going to let that happen!

I began to struggle, to push the darkness back, when the man, now my past self, stood in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?" She purred.

"You aren't me." I spat. "Now get the F**** out of my face!"

White-hot light appeared in my hand, and my fist went straight through the shadow. With a scream, it dissolved. I stood up, feeling my wings get stronger...my light filled my vision and a godlike power began to fill my body.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS BATTLE!"

**End Chapter**

**Author's note:**** Yes, another cliffhanger! Two chapters to go. I hope you enjoyed it, and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW on your way out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Megaman ZX Archangel**

**Me: Come on Iris! Please come over here?**

**Iris: (sulking in a corner) Absolutely not. You were so mean to me last chapter! Why should I do anything for you?**

**Me: PLEASE? (puppy dog eyes) I promise not to do that again! Promise! (has her hands behind her back) Please stop giving me the silent treatment...(starts crying)**

**Iris: ...Oh fine. (walks over)**

**Me: (cheers) YAY! (tackle-hugs her) DISCLAIMER!**

**Iris: (sighs) Have it your way...BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman X or Megaman ZX!**

**Chapter 10**

"**LIGHT CRISIS POWER!"**

**/Amy's P.O.V.**

Okay, one second I was pinned down by a scorpion, and the next it was blown off me and this huge explosion of light came from the lair. In fact, it was blown to pieces and this column of white light was there in its place. It hurt to look, yet I couldn't look away.

"Hey!" Some Hylian next to me shouted. "Look at that!"

Heather helped me to my feet and pointed. I looked...and my jaw almost hit the floor.

Iris was hovering over the Meta Scorpions, but her transformation was totally different. It was pearl white with streaks of gold and blue, and it was so brilliant that her usual golden transformation looked dull as iron in comparison! She had a three sets of wings, and the armour protecting them was studded with rubies, with two large sapphires that seemed to be generating energy. Her staff was twice as long as before too.

"What is this?" Jade asked. His voice was shaking.

"I don't know." Hades replied bluntly, shock evident in his voice. "It's like...some kind of second awakening. How could such power be physically possible?"

"Hell if I knew." I muttered. "But I have to say; I almost feel sorry for any evildoer of the wrong side of THAT."

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

Holy...Crow...right now it was wayy too easy to believe that every other biometal combined had _**absolutely**_ _**nothing **_on me fight now. I feel powerful...like, DEITY-LIKE powerful. The raw power of light was singing through my veins, so great I'm surprised my body could contain it. Light, in its purest form, was at my fingertips. On top of that, I had an overwhelming sense of self-confidence. I was more powerful and more sure of myself than I had every been before. Now it is pretty freaking easy to understand how great power can corrupt; with this pure energy I could fight anything and anyone. The feeling was addicting.

I faced the king meta scorpion with a face that reflected pure, untainted serenity. He started to back away, his eyes wide with shock and fear. His intention had been to corrupt and darken my soul; but instead he had lead me to destroy my shadows and take hold of a power like non other. His plan had completely backfired.

I raised my staff and gazed at it. The light reflected my feelings, and that of my friends and loved ones. No matter how cliche it sounds, the light was not mine alone; everyone's will was running through me. I thought of one particular face and smiled sweetly. "_Shooting star, you guide me in the dark_" I whispered. My armour began to glow as I prepared to attack. "**Heaven Break!" **

My light glowed and blazed as the pure white-hot light escaped my staff and shot through the planet, eliminating all trances of darkness. The column stretched out of Gilme, and travelling through space itself. With one blow, all Meta creatures were banished.

I landed and walked towards my opponent. He raised his eyes towards me, his entire body shaking. "_Keeper of the Sacred Light._" He growled. "_Don't...if you return to Earth, they will just use you._"

"It's been many years since that day." My voice sounded different, like silver bells. One thing I had realized during my time in my personal darkness was the time difference between Earth and Gilme. A day here was a year on Earth. "Mankind is not so stupid that they will go on repeating the same foolish mistake over so long." I raised my staff once more. "May you and your people find the peace in the afterlife you could not find here." A final bast of light, and the scorpion was gone.

Lightly I flew back towards the waiting army of hylians. Wordlessly I raised my hand high. The hylains read my expression and howls of victory sounded through their ranks so loud it was entirely possible they could be heard all the way back on my home planet.

I smiled and powered down, feeling that intense power returning to the deep recesses of my heart. And, naturally, I crumbled into a dead faint.

**End Chapter**

**/Author's note:**** Whahooo! I had SO MUCH FUN writing that chapter, especially after putting Iris through hell in the last one. Before you freak out, no, she is not invincible. Her Cyber-Seraph transformation can only be called upon under the MOST DIRE circumstances. Like if the world is about to be cloaked in eternal darkness or any other method of destruction that actually gets that far. Anyway, one more chapter after this and it's done! Don't forget to check out it's successor...Megaman ZX OMEGA! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Megaman ZX Archangel**

**Me: and I am back, with the last chapter of Megaman ZX Archangel!**

**Iris: (sulking again)**

**Amy: What`s up with Iris?**

**Me: Oh, she got into my script for Megaman ZX Omega, and she isn`t too happy about it...**

**Amy: (goes and reads)**

**Me: (sweats) Uhh...I`m gonna be in trouble...so read on and we`ll see if I`m alive after this! (runs off)**

**Amy: This-GET BACK HERE! HAVEN`T WE SUFFERED ENOUGH!**

**Chapter 11: Earth**

**/Iris`s P.O.V.**

Me? I slept like the dead, and I hope that isn`t a sign of things to come. After turning off the Cyber-Seraph form, I had no energy whatsoever. I remember being carried, and now I was on some kind of bed...

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was lying on a bunk, near the floor. Outside the window...there was black sky and stars. I looked around, realised this wasn`t Gilme, and bolted through the halls.

In the cockpit of this spacecraft, Jade was sitting behind the wheel, pressing different buttons which glowed in response. Amy, Heather and Lucas were all securing anything loose to nearby walls or desks that were fixed in place.

``Guys!`` My yell surprised them, and they turned around. Heather immediately grinned, ran over and hugged me.

``You`re awake! You were out of it for days!``

``Yes I know, but guys, why are we in a spaceship?`` I asked. ``More importantly...shouldn`t you guys be back with your tribes?``

``We weren`t anyone special.`Amy replied. ``We won`t be missed that badly. Besides, there a SCORES of bad guys back on Earth to take care of, and you didn`t really think we were going to let you take them out all by _youself_, did you?``

``B-But it was your home! You didn`t have to leave it for me...`` I stammered. Heather just hugged tighter.

``Yes we did. Home isn`t home if you`re gone.``

``Heather`s right.`` Lucas said. ``This thing has hyper drive; if we really need to go back we can...it`s not like there`s much to go back to anyway. I mean, Hades is cool, but I don`t need the trouble of going back to FireofMoonlight and dealing with those snake-tongued elders.``

``With you, we can meet new horizons, and battle shadows together.`` Jade added. ``Rather than you having to face them alone.`` He was obviously referring to my episode fighting my inner darkness.

``You might as well execpt it.`` Amy stated, smirking. ``We`re going with you Iris.``

I had to brush away the tears welling up in my eyes. ``Thank you!`` We had a group hug. ``Thank you so much.``

There was a serise of beeping noises coming from the control panel. Jade blinked. ``Ahh, hyper drive`s ready! You better strap yourselves down!``

We did just that. ``HYPER DRIVE INITIATED.`` Beams of light appeared in our vision, and then we rocked into space.

**Later**

We came out of hyperspace facing a blue planet. What had taken 300 years drifting had happened in an hour. I gazed down at Earth, smiling uncontrollably. I was finally home!

"Time to see new horizons." Jade announced. ``DECENDING TO PLANET EARTH.`` The computer stated, and down we went.

**End Chapter **

**Author`s note:**** And it is done! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you liked it that much you should check out Megaman ZX Omega, the rewrite, to see more of Iris and the Hylians! Until next time, this is BladeofMoonlight, logging out!**


End file.
